


Reverse the Storm

by FireGire96



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Dark Comedy, Dating Sim Concept, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/F, Fanfiction, Game Concept, Inspired by Fanfiction, Lime, No Smut, Teenage Drama, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireGire96/pseuds/FireGire96
Summary: Rachel Amber has been known to be mysterious in all the good and bad ways. Eitherway, she enjoys the attention and feeling like she's laying on cloud nine. But one day, when she finds Chloe in serious trouble, she unlocks a power she never thought she had. With the ability of time travel, will she be able to find out what happened to Max Caulfield and discover the origins of her abilities? Or will she bite off more than she can chew?
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price (Mentioned), Rachel Amber/Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Kate Marsh (Determined), Rachel Amber/Maxine "Max" Caulfield (Determined), Rachel Amber/Victoria Chase (Determined)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Reverse the Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IsraelBlargh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsraelBlargh/gifts), [D4NGD0NG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/D4NGD0NG/gifts), [Debott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debott/gifts), [TomorrowHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomorrowHeart/gifts), [xanfiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanfiction/gifts).



> Hey, FireGire96 here. I have had my share of Life is Strange fanfics that I adore and love a lot, but had to give up. It was either because I lost my creative juices or because of school. Or the main reason; Because of my hardcore depression. But I am doing better and I really like this idea that came to mind as I replayed "Life is Strange: Before the Storm";
> 
> What if instead of Max getting time travel powers, Rachel gets time travel powers? And what if instead of Rachel missing, Max is missing?
> 
> I want this concept to become one for a fan game, let alone this fanfic to become a fan game. Something along the lines of Love is Strange, because that was one badass game! But there's a problem; I am only good at screenplays and writing stories/scripts. I can't voice act, digitally draw or model backgrounds and characters and I don't know how to program a game. So I am only left to this. That being said, I wanna finish up with three things;
> 
> This story will be multiple chapters, and if not read right, can be confusing. I will write it like a dating sim. So if you are wondering what you are suppose to read, the chapter will have the following at the end of the name; Chloe's Route, Max's Route, Kate's Route, Victoria's Route and Doe Route. There will be two endings for each. You have to decide which is the right ending. So good luck on that!
> 
> If anyone is generous to help with the concept of a non-profit game for the following fanfiction, feel free to contact me via email or pm on Fanfiction under the same name, FireGire96.
> 
> Finally, let us jump into the chapter! I hope you all enjoy the following fanfic as much as I like writing it! This is, of course, a prologue. So not much will be shown in this chapter. But trust me. More will come from this fanfic. Until then, I hope you all like the chapter and have a good day! :)

Another blinding light slaps Rachel's face. One that was not inviting or warm, but exposing and harmful.

She couldn't feel her body at all. Her nerves were fried, her fingers not being able to expand an inch or her leg to fly carefully in the air like a dancer. She still felt the piercing pain of a stab in the left side crook of her neck. Luckily there was no blood trickling down to annoy or tickle her, but that was besides the point. She was in distress, she hissed to herself mentally. Clearly she had no control of herself. No ability to wipe for the loose tears that dared to fall onto her pale cheeks. Nor could she be able to even move her useful limbs due to feeling bonded in a stick substance together. Was it tape, she asked herself? Duck tape?

Another flash of light abuses her senses, releasing a weak groan from her mouth suddenly. She tried her best to turn away from the object of attention, but something stalled her from doing so. A single hand forced her to look their way and take in the attention. Usually, she would enjoy being the eye candy of Blackwell, but this was too far, even for herself. She tries to scream, ask what was happening and why she was the victim. But nothing comes out. She could feel bubbles of spit invade and flood her throat. And even when she swallows them down the drain to her stomach, lumps were conceived. Only moans of weakness and concern could escape.

Unlike the person above her. He seemed to be very tall in height and power. Rachel wasn't able to get a good look of his face, but familiarity had flooded her mind when they made weak eye contact. He was like a predator to his prey, examining every inch of her as if he's prepared for a delicious meal. Only he wasn't eating her up, the lights were. The lights and flashes of what could've been a camera. She had so many questions interrupted by the sudden touched of her legs, arms and head. The person was delicate with their touch, having their fingertips glide and control the scenery of a poor defenseless female before them. How could this have happened, she continued to question in silence.

Why was this happening?

And who was this creep violating me?

The further he got closer, the more uncomfortable and unsafe the blonde female had become. She kept slurring her words, resulting in more groans as she began to mouth a plead. Or more like a warning...

Leave me alone.

Leave me alone.

Leave me alone!

"Leave me alone," She finally strained at the top of her lungs, feeling her energy resurfacing as the saturated light of autumn surfaced out of thin air. The darkness of her captivated room was now replaced with exposing windows and lighter tone ceilings and walls. Now standing before her wasn't someone who was suppose to be a threat, but a figure of guidance. It was a dark brown haired man, scruffy and handsome at the same time. His eyes crystal clear because of the lens. It was a formally dressed male who could be a tall glass of water for all the women in Blackwell. It was Mark Jefferson.

His eyes were wider then what they usually were, scanning and looking at the scared Rachel below him. The gaze was enough to establish the tension in the air mixed with the utter silence in the classroom. Eventually murmurs surfaced and Rachel was brought back to reality. It was just a dream, she scolded herself inaudibly. You were just yelling at a man in a dream. But now she had yelled at her teacher. There had to be consequences, she told herself. Not even thinking twice, she turned her head left and right simultaneously to take in the reactions, whether they were big or a lack there of.

Victoria was staring really hard at her, piercing her eyes with invisible daggers as the pain lingered for a while. But not long enough since she was already used to her bullshit. She wasn't a threat, she always told herself. Just a mindless tool.

Then there was Kate Marsh, the real apple of everyone's eye right now. She would lie if she didn't say she was jealous of her, granted, she didn't even know why she was famous. Their eyes lingered on one another for a split second before the younger female made eye contact with the polished gray tiles underneath her.

Stella and Alyssa both had the generic look of confusion, along with Taylor and the other two males in the room. Rachel has done a lot of embarrassing things, but in her eyes, this took the cake.

"Crap," She murmured, sighing heavily before looking once more at her photography professor. "Excuse me, Mr. Jefferson. I'm really sorry."

"Hey, it's perfectly okay," Jefferson answered with a nervous laugh as he raised his hands up in a guilty manner. "Maybe you need a bit of rest. Probably taking your classes a little too seriously. Remember, I'm not the bad guy here."

"Yeah. Right," Rachel whispered mainly to herself, still feeling uneasy about what she just saw. However, the class simply continued their antics until the bell would ring. Victoria terrorized students like Kate, Taylor text effortlessly in front of their professor and other students either slept or payed attention.

Sadly Rachel was one who refused to listen as she was lost in her own world. Usually it was natural for her to do such a thing. But this was different. She really felt like all of that dream was real, when clearly it wasn't. Who was that person, she kept questioning herself. And why was she so out of it? She had so many questions, but no answers and so little time... Oh well. Maybe it was just a coincidence or a nightmare, she thought. But if she had known what would happen next, 

_She would reconsider everything..._

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, FireGire96 here. I have had my share of Life is Strange fanfics that I adore and love a lot, but had to give up. It was either because I lost my creative juices or because of school. Or the main reason; Because of my hardcore depression. But I am doing better and I really like this idea that came to mind as I replayed "Life is Strange: Before the Storm";
> 
> What if instead of Max getting time travel powers, Rachel gets time travel powers? And what if instead of Rachel missing, Max is missing?
> 
> I want this concept to become one for a fan game, let alone this fanfic to become a fan game. Something along the lines of Love is Strange, because that was one badass game! But there's a problem; I am only good at screenplays and writing stories/scripts. I can't voice act, digitally draw or model backgrounds and characters and I don't know how to program a game. So I am only left to this. That being said, I wanna finish up with three things;
> 
> This story will be multiple chapters, and if not read right, can be confusing. I will write it like a dating sim. So if you are wondering what you are suppose to read, the chapter will have the following at the end of the name; Chloe's Route, Max's Route, Kate's Route, Victoria's Route and Doe Route. There will be two endings for each. You have to decide which is the right ending. So good luck on that!
> 
> If anyone is generous to help with the concept of a non-profit game for the following fanfiction, feel free to contact me via email or pm on Fanfiction under the same name, FireGire96.
> 
> Finally, let us jump into the chapter! I hope you all enjoy the following fanfic as much as I like writing it! This is, of course, a prologue. So not much will be shown in this chapter. But trust me. More will come from this fanfic. Until then, I hope you all like the chapter and have a good day! :)


End file.
